treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Cat
'''Dragon's Cat '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon is at his house in his living room reading a book until he hears a sound coming from outside, he opens the door and finds a cat outside his house, he tries to get her inside but she won't, he finds her berried in the snow and cold so he just pushes her inside to get warm, he decides to adopt her and name her just Cat but it's a lot of work to look after a pet, he feeds her the wrong kind of food she's not supposed to eat making her go to the bathroom on the living room floor, makes a smelly yellow puddle and Mail Mouse comes over and she can smell something stinky in Dragon's house, she says his house is smelly and stinky, he tells her that his cat's got a smelly stinky problem, she tells him to get a litter box but he instead gets garbage as litter but she never meant that, she meant cat litter, he drives into town and goes to Ostrich's grocery store getting some cat litter and stuff but he accidentally leaves Cat behind so he goes back into town and finds her wherever he left her but she's nowhere around, he lost his cat and walks back home disappointingly but he didn't know that Cat found her own way back home, Dragon begins to cry feeling bad for what he did and he really misses Cat, he angrily tells himself in frustration that he's going to wake up and get up first thing very early in the morning finding her, he turns off the light and goes to sleep until he hears Cat meowing, he turns on the light and he's very surprised and happy to see her and he promises never to lose her again, then they finally go to sleep in their bed as the episode ends. Segments * Dragon's Fat Cat * A Name For Cat * Life with Cat * Cat Comes Back Trivia * Alligator and Beaver don't appear in this episode, Ostrich and Mail Mouse are the only ones that appear. * This is the first and only episode Dragon cries missing Cat and feeling bad after what he did to her by accident. * On the WikoKiko channel, this is the most-viewed Dragon episode as of June 27, 2019, having over 12,000 views. * This is the first time Cat appears. * Dragon tried to name Cat the following before choosing just Cat: Gwendolyn, Ethel, Myrtle, Bertie, Annabelle, Heloise, Wilma, Franny, Lucy, and Ruth. Most of these names are uncommon, they could also be found references to other shows. * Dragon feeds Cat a tiny bowl of ice cream and catsup mixed together which seems very disgusting and is why it caused her having an accident on Dragon's living room floor. * This is the first episode Mail Mouse says "PU" while picking up a signal saying Dragon's house is stinky, because of Cat's puddle on the floor. * Dragon is going to the pet store which the narrator mentions, but he's actually going to Ostrich's grocery store, and her store is a grocery store, not a pet store. * Cat gives Mail Mouse a glaring stare with a little surprise after Dragon tells her about her smelly problem. Goofs * When Dragon says "off you go. woo woo." to Cat when she is in his car, his mouth movements do not match what he is saying. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes